Dora
'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola, I'm Dora, Today, Me and My Whole Friends are Here, There's Boots, *Boots: Hi. *Dora: Benny, *Benny: Hello. *Dora: Isa, *Isa: Hi. *Dora: Tico, *Tico: Hola. *Dora: Diego, *Diego: Hola. *Dora: Baby Jaguar, *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow. *Dora: Swiper, *Swiper: Oh Man! *Dora: Big Red Chicken, *Big Red Chicken: Bock! *Dora: Grumpy Old Troll, *Grumpy Old Troll: Hello. *Dora: Azul, *Azul: Choo Choo! *Dora: The Fiesta Trio, *The Fiesta Trio: Hello. *Dora: Backpack, *Backpack: Hola Amigos. *Dora: Map, *Map: Hi. *Dora: and Baby Blue Bird. *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Dora: Today, We're Excited for Joe's Surprise Party! *Benny: and We Need to Get Everything Ready for The Surprise, Joe Dosen't Know It Yet. *All: Shhh! *Isa: Everyone, To Joe's House *(When They Arrived at Joe's House) *Grumpy Old Troll: Here We Are, Joe's House! *Dora: Okay, On a Count to Three, Let's Give Joe a Shout Out "Happy Birthday" *Diego: Ready?, One, Two, Three! *(Opens Door) *All: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Joe: Oh, Hi, What are Your Names? *Dora: Hola Joe, I'm Dora, and These Are My Whole Friends. *Boots: Hi Joe. *Benny: Hello Joe. *Isa: Hi Joe. *Tico: Hola Joe. *Diego: Hola Joe. *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow. *Swiper: Oh Man! *Big Red Chicken: Bock! *Grumpy Old Troll: Hello Joe. *Azul: Choo Choo! *The Fiesta Trio: Hello Joe. *Backpack: Hola Joe. *Map: Hi Joe. *Baby Blue Bird: Peep Peep! *Joe: It's Nice to Meet You. *Swiper: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Dora: Hola Blue. *Isa: Hi Blue. *Diego: Oh, You're So Cute! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: So, Guess What Today Is. *Dora: Today Is... *All: Your Birthday! *Joe: That's Right, It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, To Me, Me, Me, I am So Delighed That You're Here, You're All Invited, Give a Cheer, I'm So Excited, Cause It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: I Love My Birthday! *Backpack: Us Too! *Joe: I Wonder What We'll Do Today. *Mailbox: Joe! *Dora: Who Said That? *Joe: I Don't Know! *Mailbox: Yoo Hoo, Joe, Joe! *Joe: Who's Calling Me? *Big Red Chicken: Oh, Mailbox is Calling You. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Joe!, Hi, Characters from Dora the Explorer. *Backpack: Hola Mailbox. *Mailbox: I Need Joe Out in the Backyard. *Joe: Oh, Uh, Okay, I'll Be Right Back. *Dora: Okay, So, We Have A Lot of Things to Get Ready for the Surprise Party, We Have to Set Up the Table. *Map: We Need to Make a Cake. *Azul: We Also Have to Decorate the House. *Grasshopper of the Fiesta Trio: And I Think That's All. *Blue: (Barks No) *Dora: No, Blue? *Big Red Chicken: What Else Do We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *All: Woah! *Swiper: I Think, We Need to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party! *(Song Starts) *Dora: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues! *Boots: And We'll All Play Together! *Benny: Right, Together, Blue's Pawprints Will Be on the Clues. *Diego: Blue's Clues! *Isa: I'll Wipe it Off. *(Wiping Sounds) *Dora: Excellente. *Diego: You Know What We Need. *Big Red Chicken: Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Boots: Notebook! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Notebook) *Isa: Of Course! *Benny: Where is the Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have the Notebook! *All: Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Um, Dora, Does Joe Know About His Surprise Party? *Dora: No, Sidetable! *Big Red Chicken: It's Gonna Be a Surprise! *Sidetable: Oh, Okay, I Won't Tell, Here's the Notebook! *Backpack: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a... *Children: Pawprint! *Boots: Oh, A Pawprint, Right! *Diego: And That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Swiper: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Big Red Chicken: Then We Put it in Our Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Swiper: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Map: That's the Second Clue! *Isa: We Put it in Our Notebook. *Tico: Cause They're Who's Clues? *All: Blue's Clues! *Benny: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Diego: That's the Third Clue! *Benny: We Put it in Our Notebook. *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Dora: You Know What to Do! *Boots: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Benny: Think! *Isa and Tico: Think! *All: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do Anything... *(Blue Jumps into the Screen) *Backpack: That We Wanna Do! *Dora: It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues, So We Can Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Finish Getting Ready For... *Grumpy Old Troll: The Surprise Party! *Benny: Come On! *Tico: Vamonos. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Ideas Category:Parodies